1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a print control device which is configured to output print data to be printed by a printing device based on image data generated by an application, etc. Specifically, the description relates to a print control device capable of outputting the print data representing a superimposed image which is a main image generated by the application and an additional image, such as a watermark, superimposed on the main image. The invention also relates to a computer accessible recording medium containing a program, which, when executed by the computer, causes the computer as the print control device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a print control device which is configured to output print data to be printed by a printing device based on image data generated by an application. Among such print control devices, there is known a print control device having a color conversion function. With the color conversion function, a desired print result can be obtained as colors of an image represented by the image data are converted as desired (e.g., the color is made brighter, redness of the image is enhanced, etc.) when the print data is created.
The image data sometimes represents an additional image such as a company logo, which should be printed in predetermined colors. When such an image is superimposed, as a watermark, on a main image generated by the application, and if the color conversion operation is performed with respect to the superimposed image so that the main image is printed in the predetermined colors, the color conversion is applied to not only the main image but also the additional image, although the color conversion should be directed only to the main image. In such a case, the additional image (e.g., the company logo) may not be printed in the predetermined color.
In order to deal with the above problem, there is provided a color conversion device which is configured to judge a color of each pixel of an superimposed image, and apply a specific color conversion process, which is to be applied only to the image data of the additional image, to the pixels having the colors of the additional image (e.g., the company logo). An example of such a color conversion device is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 10-210312 (hereinafter, referred to the '312 publication).